Dan's Thoughts
by DualStarduster
Summary: Just what was Dan's answer to Mai after their battle before the final battle in the future of Earth? To me... you'll have to read and find out! But if you know me or my works, I am on the romantic side of everything and I need that happy ending.


**After I saw this I was thinking, what was his thoughts he kept to himself? I need this to be answered! I don't care but I am a romantic sucker, I have to answer it on my own or I can never get rid of this feeling EVER! I HAVE to put this on or I could never forget it!**

**TO READ THIS AND PROPERLY UNDERSTAND THIS, YOU MUST HAVE SEEN THE ANIME, BATTLE SPIRITS GEHEKI DAN, AND THE ANIME, BATTLE SPIRITS BRAVE UP TO EPISODE 48 (Third to last episode)**

Mai continued to talk to Dan, "You're a sweltering person. You're as hot as the sun..." Dan looked up, and Mai became softer, she touched her arm "At Grand Rolo, when the two of us meet at the Card Store... I continued to think you were the most sweltering person in the world despite just meeting you. I wondered why?"

Dan smiled but she didn't stop and looked at him across the battlefield compassionately. "During our travels on the Violet, my ship" The duo began to remember what happened two years ago. "It was so much fun. After the battle with the Otherworld King... the world thought we were the enemy and we didn't stay together.

"It was painful. I wanted, I desired to go back to Grand Rolo, I bet you did too. Not one day passed without me thinking of it. Just to travel with everyone even just you and me. I just, wanted to be with you, that's what I wanted the most." she said before becoming serious on the battle.

"Attack step." she glared at him, her hair covering her face slightly, "StarSlayerDragon Darkwurn-Nova... ATTACK!" Her black dragon with gold plating and green eyes charged. "I activate The StarSlayerDragon Darkwurn-Nova's effect when attacking! I select a Brave spirit on your side, and clash. Next of are Darkwurm-Nova's level two and three effect. If it battles a brave, it gains 10000 more BP!"

Dan's Brave spirit, had 18000 BP, compared to Darkwurm's 23000 BP he'd lose.

Dan didn't let up, he understood everything she spoke so far, but he couldn't lose, that's not his reason he's here. "Flash timing! Magic, I activate Burning Sun!" Mai gasped as he pulled a card from his hand. He looked across the battlefront. "I summon Tres-Beluga from my hand at zero cost. "And brave it to The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon!"

A whale like creature rammed into the dragon/pegasus hybrid that had what appeared to be rays of light on it's back. Once it collided more rays that looked like a suns erupted as well. Dan's armor changed from Gold with a red plate, to Black still bearing a red plating. His eyes became fiercer and looked menacing at the same time.

Although Sagitto-Apollodragon has 13000 BP on it's own, added to the first brave Shine-Blazer had 5000 to give, and lastly Tres-Beluga gave 6000 more. That gave Dan's beast 24000 BP, 1000 more than Mai's.

The Dragon pegasus hybrid sliced her dragon as it ran into his blade.

"While I was away from the Sophia, it felt terribly bitter." Mai told Dan fists clenched at her side.

"Then, why?" Dan asked.

"I," Mai looked away, "was always watching you since Grand Rolo. Everything you could do you did at 100% capacity, with all your might. You were so much more capable than me even though you had just started in Grand Rolo. I looked up to you and wanted to be more like you." she turned back to him softly speaking.

Dan understood, "That's why you are, ei, were Viole Mai. You helped the Mazoku find their way."

"Right..." sadness in her voice. "I knew that was the only thing I could do,"

"Right." He replied back.

Mai looked angry fist near her heart. "Now, I'm battling all my might against you." she said harshly.

"And so am I." He replied to her.

"SuperNovadragon Siegwurm-Nova... Attack." Her angel dragon of red, white, and gold with green eyes charged "You only have two lives remaining, no spirits that can block, this is the final attack!"

Dan still refused, "Flash Timing! Magic, Delta Barrier. Take it from the life." Three green spheres connected by green lines in a triangle absorbed the attack before it continued to hit Dan. "During this turn, Be it spirit or magic effects even a spirit with a cost higher or equal to four, Can't bring my life, to ZERO!"

Mai fell back shocked, "Why!" she yelled angrily hand near her heart. "Just why?! T-turn end."

Dan answered simply. "I cannot lose Mai. I refuse to lose. Main step! I bring the Braved spirit up to level three!" His beast roared, "Attack step! Soar my Brave Spirit! I activate his effect at level three, once he begins to attack. A spirit you own that has under 10000 BP or less is destroyed!" Nova exploded as the after effects of ApolloDragon's sword swung.

"Furthermore, I activate Tres-Beluga's effect! Five cards from the top of my deck are moved to the trash. If among them is a galaxian spirit, it's refreshe." The final card revealed one. "The MagicaltwinsDeity Geminize was destroyed, My spirit is refreshed!"

Mai gasped once more fear in her eyes. "You, Couldn't even lose to the Otherworld King!" she said in sadness and fear. "Take it from the life!"

The spirits sword hit her shield that creates a barrier to damage life. Mai began to cry, "DAN!" He looked up from his cards, "I love you!" She cried, blushing. "I truly love you!" Dan could only stare in shock. "In the final battle," Mai couldn't even look up or see with the tears falling from her eyes. "I don't want you to pull the trigger!" she mustered the strength to look at him. "Please, I'm begging you lose to me!"

He could only smile, "I can't do that Mai. I could never lose. Mai, you have to understand."

she continued to cry, "I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND!" tears continued to fall. "If I have to lose you I don't want to move on to the future if it means living on without you!" she shook her head not looking at him again.

Dan didn't let it faze him. "Brave spirit!" he turned the card, she was scared and gasped. "Mai," He looked back affectionately. "Ever since I saw this era. You've given me back the reason to live." Mai looked the blush and tears still there. "You saved me, thank you."

Mai touched her last life plate on her dress. Letting her hands go to submit, she said calmly, "Take it, from the life." Dan caught her as she fell.

**Change from anime to my version cause I CANNOT LET THIS END LIKE THAT!**

"Mai... I love you too." she couldn't stop from crying, but all she could do was smile and held him close. "I didn't have anything until you came to me back then.

"You risked yourself to ensure I stayed safe in Grand Rolo when my core broke after fighting the Otherworld King. You even took on Pantera. For my sake, I fought to get you back with Clackey. And I'd do it again if I had to." Mai could only smile.

"But, I don't want to lose you again. I couldn't find you for two years when we broke apart, when I heard to go to the future I did hoping they'd already have you there. That's why I offered to go, because a world without you hurt me, it hurt me here." she patted her heart.

Dan smiled, "I love you, dearly Mai, even if I di- no I won't." He shook his head, "Because I have to return to you, I need to stay with you, and see your smile." He said moving closer to her, she rested her head on his chest.

"Dan, please, don't pull the trigger. I need you with me, I can't live on without you." Mai begged him. Although she stopped crying she couldn't help but grab onto him more. "I need you in my life."

He put his finger to move her hair from her face. "I know that already, because if you weren't here anymore, if you left me... I'd die without you."

They held each other very close and enveloped a kiss, once they left. He said one thing to her, "Come back to the Sophia, I can't go on, knowing I can't see you. And if I can't go on, I can't battle at my fullest and all we've worked for, we won't see each other ever again."

Mai smiled and kissed him again, "I know... I don't want you to go away. ever again"

**Good bad? I don't really care because I HAD to get this out right now. The moment I saw it, I thought, ****_'I cannot just let Mai do everything, they freaking BELONG together!'_**

**Review if you want.**

**Make a story of their future? Maybe it's if people notice this! I hope they do because this, is THE BEST CARDGAME ANIME I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! (Yes I've seen every Yu-Gi-Oh! And all it's episodes and yeah I saw Cardfight Vanguard and if you consider it CardCaptor Sakura.)  
**


End file.
